counterstrikefandomcom-20200222-history
Separatist
The Separatists are a Terrorist faction featured in Counter-Strike: Global Offensive. Description Judging from their insignia, they were based on the real-life Euskadi Ta Askatasuna (ETA). They wear an iconic white mask, black beret, shirts with symbols on them, and olive/grey pants. Their hand model features royal blue sleeves identical to the GIGN hand model with black cloth gloves and dark grey markings (identical to the gloves worn by the Phoenix Connexion and the Professionals). This separatist group claims the area of northeastern Spain and southwestern France, in the mountainous region along the Pyrenees, facing the Bay of Biscay region called Euskal Herria by (Basque Country). ETA claims on Spanish territory, region called Hegoalde or South Basque Country, which consists of Álava, Biscay, Gipuzkoa and Navarre; also claims, in France, the region called Iparralde or Northern Basque Country, consisting of Labour, Lower Navarre and Soule. Appearances They appear on two official maps: *Inferno *Italy Operation Phoenix They appear on one map: *Ali Controversy Prior to the offical release of CS:GO, it was announced that the game would include a "separatist" playable faction with aesthetics and symbols similar to ETA. A Spanish official and a Spanish consumer group have requested the removal of this playable faction from the final version, claiming that its inclusion trivializes terrorist violence and is offensive to the victims of ETA attacks. Gallery Trivia *Separatism is described as "a political movement to gain autonomy for a group of people, and even full secession" *The Separatists were introduced in the August 10th 2012 update and could be momentarily seen on Italy in the first trailer for Global Offensive. *This faction is the second non-fictional Terrorist faction included in whole Counter-Strike series, the first being the Yakuza in Deleted Scenes. This faction is also the only one to have their origins in Southern Europe. *A Terrorist faction based upon the ETA was first introduced in Counter-Strike Online with the name "National Liberation Campaign". *Unlike the other factions, they rarely make radio announcements regarding chickens. Their statements include the comparison of the birds to their enemies, the Counter-Terrorists, and the desire to eliminate them swiftly. *The Separatists are one of the two Terrorist factions to appear in both a Bomb Defusal and a Hostage Rescue map and have radio statements regarding the scenarios. The other faction is the Phoenix Connexion. **Sometimes, their quotes do not match the current specific scenario for a map. For example, they may state hostages in a bomb defusal map. *To some players, the sleeves that the Separatists use is considerably confusing as it is similar to the SAS, GSG-9, and the GIGN sleeves. *Some Separatist models feature an early and unused head texture underneath their heads, which can be viewed from third person. *A Separatist Steam Trading Card seems to have been planned at first but never reached the final version. It was visible in an image on the official Steam page for Steam Trading Cards, but the image was later deleted. External links *Euskadi Ta Askatasuna at Wikipedia uk:Сепаратисти Category:Factions Category:Terrorist